warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes in the Warriors Series/Power of Three
The Warriors series is incredibly long, with each book published in a relatively short span of time. As a result, mistakes often appear in the novels, the images, and in the official website devoted to the series. This article documents many of these mistakes in the Power of Three arc. ''The Sight *On the original cover for ''The Sight, Hollypaw and Jaypaw's eyes are incorrectly yellow instead of Hollypaw's green and Jaypaw's blue.Original cover on amazon.com Lionpaw, however, has yellow eyes on both. *Heavystep appears in the allegiances, even though he died in Sunset. *Daisy is mistakenly mentioned as a milky white she-cat. *Hawkfrost is mistakenly called the RiverClan deputy. *Jaykit is called Jaypaw before being apprenticed. *Pouncepaw is mistakenly called a brown tabby she-cat. *Sandstorm is mentioned as being in Firestar's den and leaving with a patrol at the same time. *Jaypaw tells Sorreltail that Leafpool has gone to get catmint from WindClan, when she actually went to get it from RiverClan. *Firestar is mistakenly called Firestorm. *Tallstar is mistakenly called Onestar. ''Dark River *Heavystep appears in the book even though he died in ''Sunset. *Berrypaw is said to have a long tail, when his tail is just a stub from being caught in a fox trap when he was a kit. *Firestar is mentioned with amber eyes again. *Fallen Leaves is mentioned with amber eyes. *Spiderleg is on the patrol when Cinderpaw falls off the Sky Oak and breaks her leg. However, when Hollypaw lists who is with her, Spiderleg is not mentioned, nor does he appear again. *Mousepaw is mistakenly called Mousefur. *Rock is mistakenly said to have white eyes. *Weaselfur is called brown. *Willowpaw is mistakenly called Hollypaw. ''Outcast *For the third time, Heavystep appears in the allegiances although he died in ''Sunset. *Jaypaw is mentioned with black fur. *Stormfur is again mentioned with blue eyes. *Stoneteller is mentioned with gray fur. *Rain That Rattles on Stones is mentioned as gray. *Squirrelflight is mentioned participating in a battle she is not present for. *Brook is mentioned with amber eyes. ''Eclipse *Once again Heavystep appears in the allegiances although he died in ''Sunset. *Molepaw is said to have died as a kit when he died as an apprentice. *Tigerstar is falsely called Firestar. *Hawkfrost is mistakenly said to have amber eyes. *Toadkit is mentioned with gray paws. *Honeyfern and Poppyfrost are called by their apprentice names after they became warriors. *Firestar introduces Sol to Sandstorm before she arrives back to camp. *Crowfeather is mentioned with green eyes, when actually he has blue eyes. *Briarkit is mistakenly called "he." ''Long Shadows *In the allegiances, Blossomkit is mistakenly described as a pale brown she-cat with a darker stripe running along her spine. *Sol is mistakenly listed as a brown-and-white tabby tom. *Once again Heavystep appears in the allegiances, although he died in ''Sunset. *Hazeltail is mentioned as a tom. *Jaypaw states that he has never seen Runningnose despite having seen him in Eclipse. *Dawnpaw calls Lionblaze by his warrior name, but there is no way she would have known what his warrior name was, since she called Hollyleaf by her apprentice name earlier that chapter before Hollyleaf corrected her. *StarClan is mistakenly called ShadowClan. *Dawnpaw falsely states that she has a brother and a sister. *Heatherpaw is mistakenly mentioned with gray fur. *WindClan territory is mistakenly called ThunderClan territory. *Stone Song is mistakenly called Stone Shadow. *Millie gets greencough, despite her claim that she cannot get sick. *Sol is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes. *Brackenfur is mentioned as having ginger fur. ''Sunrise'' *Jayfeather doesn't have a description in the allegiances. *Whitewing is mistakenly listed as a warrior instead of a queen. *Heavystep is listed in the allegiances despite dying twice already. *Blossomkit once again has the wrong description in the allegiances. *Ashfoot is mistakenly called Ashfur. *Hollyleaf is mistakenly called Hollypaw. *Spottedleaf is mentioned with green eyes. *Brackenfur is once again described as ginger. Notes and references }} Category:Reference